Eine Chance auf Glück
by ShairaHisako
Summary: Jeder glaubt, dass Akkarin seit drei Jahren tot ist, verzehrt von seiner eigenen Magie. Nur Sonea und Rothen wissen es besser. Er ist irgendwo da draußen. Und eines Tages, da ist sie sich sicher, wird er zu ihr zurückkehren. Eines Tages werden sie sich wieder lieben und er wird endlich für sie da sein!
1. Erinnerungen

**So... Ich denk mir geht es wie den meisten von uns Fans... Ich hasse das Ende!**

**Ich meine... Akkarin sterben zu lassen war wirklich unnötig. Klar, Krieg ist nichts schönes und fordert Opfer... aber das ist ein Jugendbuch!**

**Also hab ich mir gedacht:**

**Warum änder ich das Ende nicht einfach?**

**Und hier ist jetzt meine Version! Es wird nicht arg lang, aber doch länger als ein One-Shot.  
**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällts. **

**Und jetzt: Viel Spaß ^^**

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

Etwas schlitzte die Haut ihrer Wade auf. Sonea taumelte und hörte Akkarin aufkeuchen. Als sie an sich herabblickte, sah sie, dass ihre Robe am Bein aufgerissen war. Darunter klaffte eine langgezogende Schnittwunde. Akkarin griff nach ihrem Arm.

Aber anstatt sie zu stützen, zog er sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden. Sie landete auf den Knien, und als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte, erstarrte ihr Herz.

Er hockte neben ihr, das Gesicht schneeweiß und schmerzverzerrt. Leuchtendes Rot lenkte ihren Blick auf seine Hand, mit der er den glitzernden Griff eines schakanischen Messers umklammerte.

Die Klinge steckte tief in seiner Brust.

»Akkarin!«

Er fiel auf die Seite, dann rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Sie beugte sich über ihn, und ihre Hände schwebten über dem Messer, während sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

_Ich muss ihn heilen_, dachte sie. _Aber wo soll ich anfangen?_

Sie versuchte, Akkarins Finger vom Griff des Messers zu lösen. Er ließ los und umklammerte ihre Handgelenke.

»Noch nicht«, stieß er hervor.

In seinen Augen stand ein Ausdruck der Qual. Sie versuchte, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber er war stärker als sie.

Dann wurde die Stille von grausamen, freudlosen Gelächter unterbrochen.

»Also, _da_ ist mein Messer abgeblieben«, höhnte Kariko. » Wie nett von dir, dass du es wiedergefunden hast.«

Plötzlich begriff Sonea, wie es geschehen war. Kariko hatte due Klinge in die aufgewühlte Erde fallen lassen. Als ihr Schild darüber hinweggestrichen war, hatter der Sachakaner das Messer in die Höhe schnellen lassen. Eine Falle. Ein Trick. Etwas Ähnliches hatte sie selbst getan, um in den Schild der Mörderin zu gelangen.

Es hatte funktioniert.

»Sonea«, keuchte Akkarin. Sein Blick wanderte zu einer Stelle irgendwo über ihr, und sie sah das Spiegelbild der Universität in seinen Pupillen.

Dann wurden über ihr Rufe laut. Magie blitze auf und beleuchtete Akkarins Gesicht. Aber Sonea brachte es nicht fertig, sich von ihm abzuwenden.

»Ich werde dich heilen«,sagte sie und versuchte verzweifelt, sich von ihm loszureißen.

»Nein.« Akkarins Griff verstärkte sich noch. » Wenn du das tust, werden wir vielleicht verlieren. Du musst zuerst kämpfen. Dann heile mich. Für den Moment komme ich auch ohne deine Hilfe zurecht.«

Kälte breitet sich in ihr aus. » Aber was ist, wenn-«

»Dann werden wir ohnehin sterben.« Akkarins Stimme hatte einen entschlossenen Klang. » Ich werde dir meine Kraft senden. Du musst kämpfen. Schau nach oben, Sonea.«

Sie blickte auf, und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Kariko stand nur zehn Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Er starrte zur Universität empor, von deren Dach Zauber herabprasselten. Dann entdeckte sie zwei vertraute Gesichter neben dem von Balkan.

» Du hast nicht einmal deinen Schild aufrechterhalten, Sonea.«, flüsterte Akkarin.

Ein Frösteln überlief sie. Wenn Rothen und Dorrien nicht angegriffen hätten, wären sie und Akkarin beide...

_\- Nimm meine Kraft und renn zur Arena. Nimm dir alles was in dem Schild steckt. Ich werde mich solange heilen. Greif ihn an, solange er abgelenkt ist. Lass nicht zu, dass alles, was wir getan und erlitten haben, umsonst war._

Sie nickte. Als die Angriffe von der Universität schwächer wurden, holte sie tief Luft. Dann spürte sie, dass ihre Energie wuchs. Akkarin hatte ihr seine Stärke geschickt.

Sonea rappelte sich auf und rannte los, so schnell sie konnte. Sie stolperte kurz, als ein Kraftzauber ihren Schild von hinten traf. Als sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, sah sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen, dass Kariko sie mit einem grausamen Lächeln langsam verfolgte, während er ihr einen kräftigen Zauber nach dem anderen nachwarf.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er Akkarin weiter attakieren würde und für einen kurzen Moment, fragte sie sich, warum er sie verfolgte. Aber dann strömte Erleichterung durch sie. Akkarin hätte nicht genug Kraft um sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Doch die Erleichterung verflog, als der nächste Zauber sie traf. Ein Feuerzauber diesmal, und sie spürte, wie ihr Schild unter seiner Macht vibrierte.

_Warum geht er so langsam?_, fragte sie Akkarin durch den Ring.

Sie spürte seine Sorge, als er ihr antwortete.

_Ich weiß es nicht._

Sonea schaute erneut über ihre Schulter. Kariko folgte ihr bedächtig, das grausame Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

_Als würde er seine Beute genüsslich in die Enge treiben._, fuhr es ihr mit einem Schaudern durch den Kopf.

Sonea konnte keine Müdigkeit, oder gar leichte Erschöpfung in seinen Augen entdecken. Als sie daraufhin nach ihrer eigenen Kraft tastete, stellte sie fest, dass immer mehr ihrer Magie in ihren Schild floss. Angst keimte in ihr auf. Wenn sie die Arena nicht bald erreichte...

» Lauf nur, kleine Novizin! Lauf um dein Leben. Ich werde dich so oder so fangen. Und dann kann dein geliebter Akkarin zusehen, wie ich dir langsam deine Kraft nehme um dir dann deine Haut von dem Fleisch ziehe.« Kariko lachte, und die anderen Ichani stimmten in sein Lachen ein. Erst jetzt urde Sonea sich ihrer Existenz wieder bewusst.

Dann kamen Karikos Worte erst wirklich bei ihr an und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

Das war also sein Plan. Sie zu jagen, wie ein Tier, um sie zu erschöpfen. Und wenn sie keine Kraft mehr hatte, würde er sie vor Akkarin hinschlachten wie ein Enka.

Aber das bedeutete, dass er annahm, dass Akkarin nichts dagegen tun konnte. Dass er Kariko nicht daran hindern würde, selbst wenn dieser all seine Kraft aufbrauchen würde. Was hieß, dass er glaubte, Akkarin würde ohnehin sterben. Soneas Herz zog sich vor Furcht zusammen.

_Akkarin?_, fragte sie panisch. Dann spürte sie seine Präsenz in ihrem Geist, schwach aber anwesend, und der Klumpen in ihrer Brust löste sich ein wenig.

_Ich bin hier..._, erklang seine Stimme und sie seufzte erleichtert auf.

Dann wurde sie erneut von einem Zauber getroffen. Sie stellte voller Genuugntum fest, dass er viel schwächer war, als seine Vorgänger.

Kariko verlor an Kraft. Doch ein weiterer Kraftzauber, warf sie mit Wucht nach vorne und sie konnte sich gerade noch fangen.

Kariko mochte schwächer werden, aber seine Gefährten hatten kaum etwas von ihrer Kraft eingebüßt.

Sonea sah vom Boden auf, als sie plötzlich die leichte Vibration von sehr viel Maie wahrnahm. Die Arena. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft.

Mit einem weiteren, stolpernden Schritt, kam sie an dem Schild an und legte ohne weitere Verzögerung ihre Hand darauf.

Sie zögerte nicht einen Moment, bevor sie die Kraft in sich aufsog. Macht durchströmte sie, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte sie sich schwerelos, wie in Ekstase versetzt. Das Geräusch von Schritten vertireb das Gefühl sofort, und sie drehte sich um.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, Kariko triumphierend anzulächeln. Es war besser, ihn in dem Glauben, sie sei schwach, zu lassen.

» Ah... Du hast dich endlich entschieden stehen zu bleiben, kleine Sonea!«

Kariko grinste sie hämisch an, aber sie konnte die Erschöpfung, wenn auch gut verborgen, in seinen Augen sehen. Ekel stieg in ihr auf, als sie sein Grinsen sah.

Wie konnte man nur so verdorben sein?

Sonea schloss die Augen und griff nach all ihrer Kraft und all ihrem Zorn über das, was Kariko Akkarin und Imardin angetan hatte. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie die Augen wieder und konzentrierte all diese Kraft auf Kariko und seine Verbündeten.

Der Anführer der Ichani taumlte rückwärts. Einen Augenblick hielt sein Schild stand,dann öffnete er den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei, während ein Hintzezauber seinen Körper versengte. Der ihm am nächsten stehende Mann wich zurück, kam aber nur wenige Schritte weit, bevor ihre Magiei seinen Schild sprengte und ihn durchbohrte. Der letzte Ichani ließ sich nicht von ihr in die Flucht schlagen, und sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft langsam verebbte. Der Mann kam auf sie zu, und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Angst im Zaum zu halten. Ein letztes Rinnsal von Energie durchflutete sie, als sein Schild ins Wanken geriet. In dem Moment, als seine Abwehr endgültig zusammenbrach, floss aucher der letzte Rest Kraft aus Sonea heraus. Ein Hitzezauber schoss durch denn Sachakaner, und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Alles war still. Sonea blickte auf die drei Leichen, die vor der Universität lagen. Eine Woge der Erschöpfung schlug über ihr zusammen. Sie empfand keinen Triumph. Keine Freude, Nur Leere. Leer und Erleichterung.

_Akkarin?_

Sie wartete auf seine Antwort, doch nichts kam. Sie konnte nicht einmal seine Präsenz am Rand ihres Geistes wahrnehmen.

Furcht ergriff sie und vertrieb alle vorherig gespürte Erleichterung. Es war als würde sich eine kalten, eisige Hand um ihr Herz legen und langsam, ganz langsam, zudrücken.

_Akkarin?_, rief sie erneut.

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung, nahm sie von irgendwoher die Kraft sich aufzurappeön und zu dem Platz, an dem sie Akkarin zurückgelassen hatte, zurück zu taumeln. Immer wieder rief sie den Namen ihres Liebhabers, aber Akkarinsn Antwort blieb aus. Soneas Herz wurdem it jedem Schritt enger, jeder ihrer Atemzüge kürzer, während unbemerkt Tränen in ihre Augen traten und langsam ihre Wangen runter kullerten.

Als endlich der Eingang der Universität in ihr Blickfeld geriet, konnte sie nur eine Person sehen. Eine Person, die auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen startte und ihre Herz wurde augenblicklich leichter. Doch als sie näher kam, und sah, dass die Robe des Magiers purpur und nicht schwarz war, stolperte sie vor Schock.

Rothen drehte sich zu ihr um, sein Gesichtsausdruck mitleidig und unzufrieden. Sie brauchte nicht lang, um wahrzunehmen, dass er vor der Stelle stand, an der Akkarin liegen sollte. Dann wurde ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzen Fleck zu seinen Füßen gelenkt.

» Nein!«, stieß sie erstickt aus. Sie blieb vor Rothen stehen, ihre Augen vor Angst geweitet. Dann sah sie ihn flehend an.

» Wo ist er?«, fragte sie, der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme kaum zurückgehalten. Er zuckte bei der Frage zusammen.

» Sonea...«

» Wo ist Akkarin, Rothen?«

Sie schrie die Worte mit aller Kraft die sie noch aufbrachte. Der ältere Magier schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen flackerten kurz, als er über ihre Schulter blickte.

» Er ist nicht mehr unter uns...«, sagte er schließlich, ganz leise. Sonea schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während ihr Gesicht sich zu einer bizarren Maske aus Schmerz verzog. Aber Rothens Augen ließen keine Zweifel übrig. Er log nicht.

Es war wahr.

Mit einem Keuchen sackte Sonea zu Boden. Sie begann zu zittern, dann lehnte sie sich über den schwarzen Flecken Erde der einst die Liebe ihres Lebens gewesen war und vergrub ihre Hände tief darin.

Die Luft der Gilde wurde miteinem herzerreißenden Wimmern erfüllt, als sie endlich zu weinen begann.

* * *

Sonea schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Körper war schweißgebadet und als sie die Hand hob und ihre Wange berührte, spürte sie die vertraute, nasse Wärme von Tränen.

Sie konnte den Klang von mühsam unterdrücktem Schluchzen vernehmen, brauchte allerdings einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es von ihr kam.

Ihr Körper wurde heftig geschüttelt, als sie versuchte wieder die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihre Beine, wie sie es in der Vergangenheit schon so oft getan hatten. Ihr Körper begann wie von selbst hin und her zu wippen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Sie hatte diesen Albtraum schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Seit zwei Jahren und vier Monaten um genau zu sein. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung,was ihn wieder hervorgerufen hatte. Diese alten Erinnerungen an Akkarins Tod, die sie so lange beherrscht hatten.

_Aber er ist nicht tot_, dachte sie und ein Schauer rann ihr den Rücken hinunter. _Er is irgendwo da draußen._

Und nur sie und Rothen wussten von dieser Wahrheit.

* * *

**So das wars für dieses Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mögt den Anfang und lest weiter.**

**Ich versuche jde Woche hochzuladen, aber nachdem ich jetzt im letzten Schuljahr bin, könnte es sein, dass das nicht immer klappt. Also habt mitleid mit mir :D**

**Bis hoffentlich bald ^^**


	2. Ein Leben ohne ihn

**So... Ich hab das neue Kapitel jetzt schon mal hochgeladen, da ich nicht weiß, wie beschäftigt ich nächste Woche bin.**

**Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es im letzten Format glaub etwas schwer zu lesen war... Ich hoffe das ist jetzt besser.**

**Also viel Spaß ^^**

**Ein Leben ohne ihn**

Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit die Ichani in Imardin einmarschiert waren. Drei Jahre in denen Sonea sehnlichst auf Akkarins Rückkehr gewartet hatte, aber mit jedem Tag war ihre Hoffnung mehr geschwunden.

Sie hatte immer wieder versucht, ihn durch seinen Blutstein zu rufen. Aber er hatte ihr nie geantwortet.

Sonea wusste, dass dies nur zwei Dinge bedeuten konnte. Entweder Akkarin war tot, oder, was sie mit jedem Tag mehr glaubte, oder glauben wollte, er wollte sich einfach nicht mit ihr in Kontakt setzen. Warum sonst wäre er ohne ein Wort zu ihr gegangen? Ohne sie von seiner Lebendigkeit in Kenntniss zu setzen...

Sonea wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu fragen, wer da sei, bevor sie mit ein wenig Magie das Schloss aufspringen ließ. Sie wusste es ohnehin.

Langsam stand sie von ihrem Sessel auf und ging der öffnenden Tür mit zwei Weingläsern in den Händen lächelte sanft, als der Magier mit einem leisen Rascheln seiner purpurnen Roben eintrat.

» Du bist zu spät, Rothen!«,sagte sie, mit leichter Missbilligung in der Stimme. Aber ihr Gegenüber wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer war.

Entschuldigend lächelte er sie an und folgte ihr dann zu einer kleinen Ansammlungvon Sesseln, wo er sich gegnüber von ihr mit einem erleichterten Seufzer sinken ließ.

» Ich weiß. Aber Lord Davin und Lord Peakin hatten mal wieder eine sehr hitzige Debatte, die ich regeln musste...«

Rothen seufzte schwer bevor er Sonea dankbar das Weinglas abnahm und einen großen Schluck kicherte und machte es sich etwas bequemer in ihrem Sessel.

» Ging es mal wieder um die Nutzung des Wetterturms?«, fragte sie.

Rothen seufzte erneut.

» Worum denn sonst? Lord Peakin vertritt immer noch die Meinung, dass man ihn zu einem Ausguck umbauen sollte. Und Lord Davin ist einfach nur empört über diese Ansicht.«

Das Oberhaupt der Alchemisten schüttelte den Kopf.

» Man sollte doch meinen, dass sie diesen Streit vor drei Jahren geregelt hätten! Aber...«

Sonea hörte ihrem ehemaligen Mentor schon gar nicht mehr zu.

Sein Satz hatte sie zurück in ihre vorherigen Überlegungen geworfen. Wann immer jemand die Geschehnisse von vor drei Jahren erwähnte, dachte sie an Akkarin. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.  
Normalerweiße waren die Erinnerungen, die aufkamen, schön. Nicht so heute. Vielleicht lag es an dem Traum von letzter Nacht, aber als sie jetzt an ihren Geliebten dachte, fiel ihr nur seine wehemente Weigerung, ihren Blutring anzuziehen, ein.

_» Er kann Liebe in Groll verwandeln«_ Sie hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen. Noch heute wurde sie von ihnen verfolgt. Warum hatte er damals den Ring nicht angezogen? Was hatte er vor ihr verheimlichen wollen?

Er hatte sie nie so geliebt, wie sie ihn. Das wurde ihr mit jedem verstreichenden Monat klarer. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach die EInzige gewesen, die zu ihm gehalten hatte undan ihn geglaubt hatte. Das, in Verbindung mit der Gefahr, in der sie geschwebt waren, konnte durchaus das Gefühl von Zuneigung, vielleicht sogar Liebe hervorrufen.  
Oh, sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er sie wollte. Das hatte sie in seinen Gedanken gelesen. Aber Liebe?  
Wenn sie jetzt zurück dachte, waren die Anzeichen von Anfang an da gewesen. Er hatte sie gleich nach ihrem ersten Kuss zurückgewiesen. Nie hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Angedeutet, ja. Aber nie ausgesprochen. Sonea wusste nicht, was ihn umgestimmt hatte. Wahrscheinlich der Gedanke, dass er sterben würde. Dass er nie wieder einer Frau würde berühren können.  
Aber bei ihr war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon vor der Verbannung zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt.

_Wie naiv ich damals war. Wie dumm. Warum habe ich auch nur einen Moment geglaubt er könnte mich, das Mädchen aus den Hüttenvierteln, lieben? Er, der aus gutem Hause stammt und ehemals Hoher Lord der Gilde war. Er, den ihn die Mädchen gar vergötterten, und der nur so von reichen, hübschen Frauen umzingelt war. Dem man immer Respekt entgegen gebracht hatte._

» Du denkst mal wieder an ihn, nicht wahr?«

Rothens Stimme riss Sonea aus ihren düsteren Gedanken, und sie lächelte ihn wehmütig an.

» Ist das denn so offentsichtlich?«, fragte sie ihn.

Rothen bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, bevor er ihr antwortete.

» Für mich ist es das, ja.«

Sie seufzte schwer. Was auch immer sie tat, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie an ihn dachte. Sie konnte Akkarin einfach nicht vergessen.  
Und Rothen kannte sie zu gut, um nicht zu merken woran sie dachte. Es waren schließlich die gleichen Gedanken und Sorgen die sie seit drei Jahren quälten. Und es gab nur eine Sache die er ihr sagen konnte, aber er wusste, dass die Worte über die Jahre an Bedeutung verloren hatten.

» Er hat dich geliebt! Sone... ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen! Er hat es so bereut...«

Sie sah ihn an, und ihr Blick war voll von Verzweiflung und tiefer Trauer. Es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen.

» Hat er das?«, fragte sie zweifelnd.

Rothen wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete, also schwieg er. Er begann ja schon selbst daran zu zweifeln, was er gesehen hatte.

_Sobald Sonea sich mit den beiden Ichani von der Universität entfernt hatte, war Rothen sofort zu Akkarin hinunter geeilt. Der ehemalige Hohe Lord lag schwer keuchend auf dem Boden, während er unter großer Anstrenung das Messer aus seiner Brust zog. Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und in eine Grimasse des Schmerzes verzogen.  
Sein entschlossener Blick flackerte kurz, als der Alchemist sich neben ihn kniete und die Hände um die Wunde legte._

_Sobald Rothens Geist in Akkarins Körper war, sah er, dass der Schaden größer war, als es von Außen aussah. Das Messer war tief in die Brust des anderen Mannes eingedrungen. Es hatte mehrere Aterien zerissen und war hinten auf die Wirbelsäule getroffen. Diese war an der Stelle leicht angebrochen. Blut hatte sich überall im Körper verteilt, an Stellen, an denen es nicht sein sollte. Akkarin konnte von Glück reden, dass das Messer sein Herz und seine Lunge verfehlt hatte._

_Ja, der Schaden war groß, aber nichts was man nicht beheben konnte. Sie hatten zwar beide kaum noch Energie übrig, aber es würde reichen um Akkarin wieder zu heilen,so dass er leben würde.  
Rothen zögerte nicht lange, bevor er begann die Schmerzwege abzusperren und das Blut zurück an seine rechtmäßige Stelle zurückschob, während er die Aterien wieder flickte und den Bruch in der Wirbelsäule anregte sich wieder zu schließen.  
Akkarin überließ sich den Händen des älteren Magiers und steuerte nur genug Energie bei um ihn zu heilen, aber nicht so viel, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor._

_Als Rothen das Loch in der Brust geschlossen hatte, umschlossen lange, bleiche Finger sein Handgelenk und hielten ihn fest. Akkarin setzte sich langsam auf und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen._

_» Passt auf sie auf! Sie wird euch brauchen! Sie wird jemanden brauchen der für sie da ist!«_

_Akkarin hatte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen angeblickt, seine Seele ihn um Verständnis und Hilfe anflehend. Rothen hatte die Augen gesenkt, nicht in der Lage der Kraft des Blickes standzuhalten._

_» Warum tut ihr das nicht?«, hatte er gefragt. _

_Akkarins Blick war in die Richtung, in die Sonea verschwunden war, gehuscht. In ihm eine solche Liebe und Wärme, die Rothens Herz erfreute und die er nur all zu gut kannte._

_» Ich kann nicht bleiben...«, hatte der schwarze Magier gemurmelt._

_» Wohin wollt ihr gehen?«_

_Zorn war in den Augen des jüngeren aufgeblitzt._

_» All dies beenden!« _

_Dann hatte er ihn erneut flehend angesehen._

_» Nur sie darf es wissen! Versprecht es!«_

_Rothen hatte es versprochen. Danach war Akkarin gegangen. Der ältere Magier hatte alle in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er von seine Magie verzhrt worden war, auch Sonea. Den Brandflecken auf der Erde hatte er hinzugefügt, mit dem letzten bisschen an Magie das er noch hatte._

_Erst als alle Prozesse, Wahrheitslesungen und Beschlüsse vollendet worden waren, hatte er Sonea die Wahrheit erzählt. Bis zu diesem Zeipunkt waren schon zwei Monate vergangen gewesen.  
Und nach all den Tränen die sie aus Trauer vergossen hatte, weinte sie nun aus Freude und umarmte ihn.  
Nicht einen Moment hatte sie ihm sein langes Schweigen übel genommen._

_Seit diesem Tag hatte sie jeden Tag auf eine Nachricht oder die Rückkehr von Akkarin gewartet. Tage, dann Wochen und schließlich ein Monat verstrichen ohne ein Anzeichen von ihm.  
Soneas Leben wurde unangenehmer und eingeschränkter. Rothen konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass allein die Hoffnung auf die Rückkehr ihres Geliebten ihr die Kraft gab, all dem standzuhalten.  
Doch als sie Rothen und Jonna schließlich erzählte, dass Akkarin und sie ein paar 'Vorsichtsmaßnahmen' vergessen hatten und sie un die Konsequenzen trug, war ihre Verzweiflung an ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen._

_Er war nicht der Einzige, der mitbekam wie sie Akkarin per Gedankengespräch rief. Natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort.  
Danach waren die anderen Magier vorsichtig, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Sie achteten beinahe penibel darauf, was sie sagten oder taten. Diese Samthandschuh-Behandlung wurde noch schlimmer, als sie ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr verbergen konnte._

_Zu seinem Bestürzen, konnte Rothen sehen, wie langsam die Hoffung und die Freude aus ihren Augen wich und einem tiefen Schmerz Platz machte.  
Er blieb an ihrer Seite und gab ihr Trost, wann immer sie ihn benötigte. Wenn sie von Albträumen erwachte und lauthald schrie, stand er auf und nahm sie ihn seinen Arm. Redete und wiegte sie zurück in den Schlaf. Ebenso, wenn sie einen Anfall hatte, wegen der Geburt eines "kleinen Akkarin", wie sie es nannte. Wie ein Vater seinem Kind, stand er ihr bei, als sie ihn, wie von Akkarin prophezeit, am meisten brauchte. Und er realisierte, dass sie genau das war._

_Ein Kind. Ein Mädchen, das ihre Ausbildung noch nicht beendet hatte. Die mit Problemen, Aufgaben und Verantowrtungen belastet wurde, die sie nicht tragen sollte. Er sah wie sie daran zerbrach und in diesen Momenten hasste er Akkarin dafür, dass er gegangen war.  
Erst als das Hospital in den Armenvierteln gebaut wurde, erholte sie sich ein wenig._

_Aber Rothen sah seine Ziehtochter erst wieder lächeln, als sie ihren Sohn in den Armen hielt. Erst als Lorkin seine Arme nach seiner Mutter ausstreckte und dann fröhlich gluckste, sah er wie die Freude in ihre Augen zurück kehrte.  
Sie wurde wieder stärker und zuversichtlichert. Sie begann für ihr Leben und das ihres Sohnes zu kämpfen._

_Die anderen sahen es als Zeichen, dass sie endlich über Akkarin hinweg war. Aber er wusste es besser. Er sah sie den Blutring aufziehen, wann immer sie dachte niemand beobachtete sie. Sah, wie sie in die Leere starrte und dann den Ring enttäucht wieder abzog. Es war ein Ritual, dass sie jeden Freitag Abend vollzog._

Als Rothen Sonea jetzt betrachtete, konnte er immer noch die Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick sehen, aber mittlerweile war die Enttäusching darin überwiegend. Doch im Gegensatz zu früher, fürchtete er jetzt nicht mehr um ihre Sicherheit. Sie hatte nun andere Dinge, die sie hier hielten.

» Worüber denkst du nach?«, fragte Sonea ihn, nachdem sie sah, dass er sie genau betrachtete.

Rothen lächelte sie sanft an.

» Darüber wie weit du die letzten drei Jahre gekommen bist.«, sagte er, nicht ohne Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Sie zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, dann trat ein schemlisches Funkeln in ihre Augen.

» Drei Jahre, huh?!«, sagte sie. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen. » Es fühlt sich weitaus länger an!«

Rothen, der genau wusste worauf sie anspielte, erwiderte das Grinsen.

» Glaub mir... Das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben!«

Dann zuckten sie beide zusammen, als das hohe Weinen eines Kindes durch die Tür zum Nebenzimmer drang.  
Sonea erhob sich, schwer seufzend.

» Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...«, sagte sie und lächelte Rothen gespielt leidend an. Aber ihm entging nicht das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen.

So ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :) Lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da, ich bin auch offen für konstruktive Kritik :D  
Bis demnächst!


	3. Drei Jahre ändern vieles

Hey ihr... dass ist jetzt schon mein dritter Versuch dieses Kapitel zu schrieben, aber mir kam davor immer was dazwiwschen :D Aber diesmal klappts hoffentlich! Little Snowflake und Ichbinns, vielen dank für eure Kommentare :) Auch an alle, die keinen hinterlassen haben, die Geshcichte aber favorisiert haben, vieln Dank! Aber vll hinterlasst ihr ja trotzdem noch ein Kommi :D  
Viel Spaß^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Drei Jahre ändern vieles**

» Worüber denkst du nach?«, fragte Sonea Rothen, nachdem sie sah, dass er sie genau betrachtete.

Rothen lächelte sie sanft an.  
» Darüber wie weit du die letzten drei Jahre gekommen bist.«, sagte er, nicht ohne Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Sie zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, dann trat ein schemlisches Funkeln in ihre Augen.  
» Drei Jahre, huh?!«, sagte sie. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen. » Es fühlt sich weitaus länger an!«  
Rothen, der genau wusste worauf sie anspielte, erwiderte das Grinsen.

» Glaub mir... Das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben!«

Dann zuckten sie beide zusammen, als das hohe Weinen eines Kindes durch die Tür zum Nebenzimmer drang.  
Sonea erhob sich, schwer seufzend.

» Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...«, sagte sie und lächelte Rothen gespielt leidend an. Aber ihm entging nicht das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Mit einem Rascheln ihrer schwarzen Roben verschwand sie im Nebenzimmer. Rothen machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr zu folgen oder aufzustehen. Er wusste sie würde gleich wieder kommen. Es war beinahe wie ein abendliches Ritual bei ihnen. Denn der 'Teufel' schien zu spüren, wenn er da war.

Er hörte wie Sonea im Nebenzimmer sanft sprach und wie ihr leise eine verschlafene Stimme antwortete. Kurz darauf kehrte sie mit ihrem Sohn im Arm zurück.  
Als der Junge Rothen erblickte, streckte er augneblicklich seine kleinen Ärmchen nach ihm aus und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer fordernden Miene.  
Sonea lachte leise und drückte das kleine Bündel in die Arme ihres ehemaligen Mentors.

» Wie hast du das all die Jahre mit Dorrien geschafft?«, fragte sie mit einem erschöpften Seufzer und ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel sinken. Rothen lächelte sie an.

» Oh glaub mir, im Gegensatz zu Dorrien ist Lorkin der reinste Sonnenschein. Dorrien hat mich mit drei Jahren immer noch nicht durchschlafen lassen!«

Sonea lachte leise und blickte ihren Sohn liebevoll an. Dieser hatte sich eng an Rothen geschmiegt und war schon wieder halb eingeschlafen. Seine Hände hatten sich fest in den Stoff der purpurnen Roben vergriffen.

» Er ist vollkommen vernarrt in dich...«, meinte sie nach langer Stille, in der sie die beiden schweigend betrachtet hatte. Lorkin war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und wurde sicher und warm von den Armen des alten Mannes gehalten. Sein Gesicht war eng in den Nacken des anderen vergraben.

» Das war wohl unvermeidlich... Du und Dorrien, ihr seid wie Väter für ihn...« In ihrem leisen Murmeln schwang eine Spur Traurigkeit mit, die Rothen besorgt seine Brauen zusammen ziehen ließ.

» Sonea...«, begann er. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hob ihre Hände in einer Geste der Abwehr.

» Ich meinte das keineswegs anklagend oder schlecht, Rothen. Es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Und außerdem ist es gut so. Dorrien braucht eine Vaterfigur! Ich weiß leider nur zu gut wie es ohne einen ist, wenn man noch klein ist und nicht versteht was passiert ist.« Sie lächelte ihn an. » Es ist gut so...«, murmelte sie erneut, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Der Alchemist blickte auf das Kind in seinen Armen. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln gab er ihn seiner Mutter zurück.  
Sonea nahm ihn entgegen und brachte ihn zurück in sein Bett. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, küsste sie ihn sachte auf sein schwarzes Haar, das ihm in ganz leichten Wellen bis zu den Schulter fiel. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und Sonea stellte einmal mehr fest, dass es genau das Halblächeln war, das sie an Akkarin so zu Lieben gelernt hatte.

Lorkin öffnete seinen Mund und schmatzte leise, seine Finger bogen sich um den Rand seiner Decke und dann lachte er. Ein Lachen dass man nur von kleinen Kindern hören konnte. Frei, fröhlich und friedvoll.  
Seine Muter lächelte bei diesem Klang und verließ dann das Zimmer um ein drittes Mal gegenüber von Rothen Platz zu nehmen.

» Also, wie geht es Dorrien? Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? « Rothen sah von seinem Weinglas auf.

Anurenischer Dunkelwein, wie er bemerkte. Selbst ihre Weinwahl zeigt ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm!

» Er kommt morgen zurück. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!«, antwortete er schließlich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Sonea zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schnaubte leise.

» Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir das glaube!« Rothen grinste sie nur schelmisch an. » Was hat er erzählt?«  
Ihr Ziehvater schüttelte den Kopf und nahm noch einen Schluck.

» Ich habe keine Ahnung von was du redest...«, sagte er scheinheilig. Sonea verdrehte die Augen und hob dann mahnend ihren Finger.

» Irgendetwas verheimlicht ihr beide vor mir! Und ich werde es herausfinden!«, drohte sie. » Schließlich verschwindet ein pflichtbewusster Heiler wie Dorrien nicht einfach so für ein paar Tage!«

Rothen lachte und prostete ihr mit dem Glas zu.

» Na dann, viel Spaß beim herausfinden!«

Die schwarze Magierin kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihren ehemaligen Mentor mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. Dann verzogen sich die eben noch so strengen Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und ihre Augen nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an.

» Ach bitte Rothen! Sag es mir! Du weißt doch wie sehr ich Geheimnisse hasse!« Er lachte erneut. Sonea gab sich in der Öffentlichkeit immer erwachsen, zurückhaltend und erhaben, aber wenn sie mit ihm oder Dorrien zusammensaß, ließ sie all diese Fassaden fallen und wurde ganz sie swelbst. Also kindisch und verspielt, frech und oft auch neckend.  
Rothen liebte diese Seite an ihr. In diesen Momenten war sie, wie eine 23-jährige sein sollte.

» Ach, papperlapapp. Du liebst sie! Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass es dir Spaß macht zu erraten was es ist.«

Sonea schnaubte erneut, dann grinste sie ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

» Dorrien wird es mir schon erzählen!« Rothen lachte in seinen Wein.

» Sicher wird er das.«

Sonea gähnte ausgiebig. Ihr Kopf pochte dabei hart und sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz unter der Woche nicht mehr so viel zu trinken. Das mit Rothen war gestern ausgeartet und jetzt hatte sie einen Kater. Die Übelkeit und der größte Kopfschmerz ließen sich zwar mit Hilfe von Magie vertrieben, aber sie wollte es als Erinnerung nicht gänzlich heilen. Außerdem würde sie heute vielleicht ihre Magie gebrauchen. Schließlich hatte man ihr gestern endlich erlaubt in der Arena mit ein paar Freiwilligen zu trainieren.

Mit einem weiteren Gähner, zog sie ihrem Sohn sein Hemd über den Kopf.

Lorkin stand einfach nur da und ließ sich anziehen. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Halb schlief er noch, und halb träumte er einfach nur vor sich hin.  
Sonea wusste nicht von wem er diese Eigenschaft hatte. Von ihr sicher nicht. Sie war immer schon eine Realistin gewesen. Und auch Akkarin hielt sie nicht für jemanden, der schnell seine Gedanken durch die Gegend schweifen ließ.

Aber was weiß ich schon groß von Akkarin..., dachte sie verbittert. Dann verbannte sie alle Gedanken an ihn mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln aus ihrem Kopf. Heute war kein Tag um wegen einer verloren Liebe Trübsal zu blasen. Der Morgen war viel zu schön dafür, und laut Lord Davins Wettervorhersage, sollte das auch so bleiben.

Sonea ging vor Lorkin auf die Knie und nahm seine Hände sacht in ihre. Sein verschleierter Blick wanderte zu ihr, und wurde scharf, als er ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

» Also Lorkin, was sollen wir heute machen?«, fragte sie ihn und strich durch sein schwarzes Haar. Sie hatte unglaubliches Glück immer wieder freie Tage zu haben, in denen sie etwas mit ihrem Sohn unternehmen konnte.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat in seine Augen und er begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu zupfen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte.

» Tande Jonna suchen...«, sagte er schließlich znd unterstütze die Aussage mit einem entschiedenen Nicken. Sonea musste sich stark ein LAchen zurückhalten. Er dachte immer sie würde ihn auslachen wenn sie es nicht tat.

» Das heißt 'be-suchen', Lorkin Schatz.«, verbesserte sie ihn liebevoll. Wieder dachte er nach.

» Be-su-chen...«, sagte er leise und immer wieder, ganz langsam, alws würde er probieren wie sich das Wort auf seiner Zunge anfühlte. Dann nickte er erneut. » Besuchen!«, kam die entschiedene Antwort.  
Sonea hätte ihn am liebsten geknuddlet, aber bevor sie ihren Sohn fest in die Amre ziehen konnte, hörte sie wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

-Sonea!

-Hoher Lord?, erwiderte sie und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Balkans Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

-Eure Anwesenheit wird in meinem Büro verlangt!

Der neue Hohe Lord zog sich aus der Kommunikation zurück, gab ihre keine Möglichkeit gegen seine Aufforderung zu protestieren.  
Sonea war versucht zu fluchen, aber ein kleines Zupfen an ihrer Robe, erinnerte sie wieder an die Anwesenheit ihres Goldjungen.

Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und küsste seine Nase, während sie langsam aufstand.

» Es tut mir Leid, Lorkin. Aber Mama muss jetzt arbeiten...« Lorkin sah sie mit großen Augen an und spielte gleichzeitig mit ihren Haaren.

» Tande Jonna suchen?«, fragte er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste. » Besuchen!«, verbesserte er sich und sag seine Mutter mit seinen großen braunen Augen an.  
Sonea schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn entschuldigend an, während sich ihr Herz zusammen zog. Er war so süß und sie hasste es ihn zu enttäuschen.

» Nein. Tut mir Leid mein Süßer. Wir werden Tante Jonna ein ander Mal besuchen müssen. Der Hohe Lord will mir Mama sprechen... Ich...« Sie schaute sich ratlos um. Dorrien war nicht da und Rothen hatte Unterricht, wer würde dann auf Lorkin aufpassen. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein und sie schalte sich, dass ihr die Idee nicht schon früher gekommen war.

» Ich bringe dich zu Lady Tess, okay?« Augenblicklich begannen Lorkins Augen zu leuchten und er sprang fröhlich quitschend von ihrem Arm.

» Tess! Tess!«, rief er und sprang auf die Tür zu. Sonea folgte ihm mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln.

Seit Tess vor zwei Jahren vorgeschlagen hatte, eine Betreuung für Kinder, deren Eltern mit unterrichten beschäftigt waren, einzurichten, war sie rund um die Uhr beschäftigt. Aber Balkan hatte ihr schon bald zwei Assistentinnen zugesprochen. Alle drei waren sie bei den Kindern unglaublich beliebt und die Eltern scheuten sich kein bisschen ihre Kinder auch während freien Tagen zu ihnen zu bringen.  
Sonea selbst nahm dieses Angebot nur selten wahr, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sich ihre Arbeit immer mehr angehäuft, und sie hatte Lorkin immer öfter zu Tess bringen müssen. Ihren kleinen Sonnenschein schien das kein bisschen zu stören.

Als sie Lorkin diesen Morgen zu dem Raum brachte, der eigens für diesen Zweck eröffnet worden war, sah sie, wie Tess schon von mehreren Kindern umrundet dastand. Alle zogen sie an ihren Roben herum und versuchten ihr etwas zu sagen. Es war ein einziges Chaos an Stimmen.

Sonea fragte sich jedes Mal, wie die jüngere Magierin es hinbekam, so viele Kinder gleichzeitig zufrieden zu stellen.  
Natürlich konnten sich die Ältesten der, drei bis zwölf jährigen, selbst beschäftigen, aber manchmal benötigten auch sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau.

Die schwarze Magierin betrat mit ihrem Sohn an der Hand den Raum und augenblicklich verstummten alle Geräusche. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Nach all den Jahren, fürchteten sich noch immer alle vor ihr. Selbst die kleinen Kinder wichen vor ihr zurück, wenn sie näher kam.

» Jetzt ist aber gut!«, tönte Tess' Stimme durch den Raum und riss die Kinder aus ihrer Reglosigkeit. » Starrt nicht so! Das ist unhöflich!«, ermahnte sie und ein Chor es Entschuldigungen schlug Sonea entgegen.

Tess löste sich von den Kindern und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu.

» Sonea, schön ich zu sehen!« Die blonde Frau schloss sie fest in ihre Arme und drückte ihr dann einen flatterhaften Kuss auf die Wange. Sonea erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm Tess' Hände in ihre.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet in der Gilde je eine gute Freundin zu finden, aber Tess war genau das. Eine gute und enge Freundin. Die zwei Jahre jüngere Magierin hatte Tya und Sonea, während deren Schwangerschaft, in der Bibliothel geholfen, und so waren sie sich schnell näher gekommen. Und Tess war ihr so schnell zu einer Hilfe für alles geworden.  
Sonea war wirklich dankbar für diese Freundschaft. Tess war immer für sie da und auf sie war immer Verlass. Gerade im letzten Jahr hatte sich ihre Freundschaft noch gefestigt, als ihr die Blondine mit Lorkins Erziehung geholfen hatte.

» Du bist mal wieder völlig ausgebucht, nicht?!« Tess lächelte sie an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

» Aber meinst du, du könntest noch einen Racker mehr aufnehmen?«

Jetzt blickte die andere Frau endlich zu Lorkin und lächelte ihn an. Er sah das offentsichtlich als Zeichen und schmiegte sich eng an ihre Beine. Tess strich ihm lächelnd über den Kopf.

» Ich würde doch keine Sekunde auf unseren kleinen Sonnenschein verzichten!«

Sonea grinste sie an. Tess hatte sich im Laufe des Jahres irgendwie zu Lorkins Zweitmutter erklärt und nicht selten hörten die beiden von Rothen, dass sie sich auch stritten oder redeten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Daraufhin wurde ihm nur mit zwei herausgestreckten Zungen und einem Grinsen geantwortet.

» Na dann kann ich ja getrost arbeiten gehen, meine Liebste!«, sagte Sonea mit einem Lachen. Ihre Augen funkelten fröhlich als sie sich zu ihrem Sohn herunter beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und anschließend winkend den Raum verließ.

Sie lächelte glücklich und begann leise zu Summen. Wie so oft hatte Tess es geschafft all ihre dunklen Gedanken und Ängste der letzten Tage einfach mit ihrer lebendigen Art zu vertreiben.  
Sonea schlenderte langsam in Richtung Universität. Balan würde es nicht wagen sie dafür zu scholten, nicht nachdem er ihr den freien Tag versaut hatte.

» Sonea!« Sie drehte sich zu der vertrauten Stimme um und fand sich plötzlich in einem Wirrwarr aus grünen Roben wieder. Fröhlich lachend erwiderte sie die Umarmung und drückte den Heiler dann von sich.

» Dorrien!« Ihre Stimme zeigte deutlich die Freude die sie beim Anblick des anderen verspürte. Der junge Mann strahlte sie fröhlich an, dann zog er sich noch einmal kurz an sich.

» Ich freue mich ja so dich zu sehen!« Sein Gesicht glühte, seine Augen leuchteten, und Sonea kannte denn Blick nur zu gut von früher. Sie lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

» Also gut. Wie heißt sie?«, fragte sie, ahnend was Lorkin so glücklich machte und ihn die letzten Tage von der Gilde ferngehalten hatte.  
Er warf ihr kurz einen verwunderten Blick zu, doch dann begannen seine Augen wieder zu strahlen.

» Marya! Sie ist... sie ist...«, versuchte er seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Dann seufzte er zufrieden. » Sie ist unglaublich. So witzig und lebendig. Und so unglaublich klug. Du würdest sie mögen!«

Sonea erwiderte nichts darauf, denn sie wusste das es nicht nötig war. Dorrien wusste, dass sie sich für ihn freute. Er war zu lange alleine gewesen. Sie war froh, dass er endlich über sie hinweg war und sein Glück wonanders gefunden hatte.

» Gehst du zur Universität?«, fragte Dorrien sie, nachdem sie beide eine Weile schweigend dagestanden hatten. Sonea nickte und seufzte dann tief.

» Balkan hat meine Anwesenheit bei irgendeiner Angelegenheit angefordert. Er hat mir damit den ganzen Morgen zerstört!«, beschwerte sie sich bei Dorrien.

» Mir auch!«, knurrte Dorrien. Sonea ahnte nur zu gut was er davor getrieben hatte, wobei das Wort getrieben es wohl ziemlich gut beschrieb. Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an.

» Hat er dich etwa auch gerufen?«, fragte sie, als ihr Dorriens Worte klar wurden. Der Heiler nickte bloß, dann schlang er den Arm um ihre Taille und sie tat es ihm nach, während sie beide den Weg zu Balkans Büro antraten.

Dorrien schwärmte währenddessen die ganze Zeit von Marya und seine Stimme verstummte erst als sie vor Balkans Tür standen. Dann öffnete Sonea diese ohne anzuklopfen und trat ärgerlich ein.

» Ich hoffe es ist etwas wichtiges, Balkan! Ihr habt mir meinen schönen Tag mit Lor-« Der Rest ihres Satzes blieb ihr im Hals stecken.

Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nich sein! Nicht nach diesen drei langen Jahren!  
Aber so war es!

Vor ihr stand in seiner vollen Größe und Pracht, auch wenn er in Lumpen gehüllt war... Akkarin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So ich hoffe euch hats gefallen. Das Kapitel ist so lang, weil ich so lange nichts hochgeladen hab. Und überrascht euch Akkarins Auftreten? Und wie findet ihr Lorkin? Hinterlasst doch bitte einen Kommentar und danke fürs Lesen!  
Bis bald.


	4. Erkenntnisse

**Es tut mir gaaaaanz, ganz, ganz furchtbar Leid. Ich weiß es ist furchtbar auf neue Kapitel so lange warten zu müssen, aber ich kam einfach wirklich nicht dazu. So nach dem Abitur, war ich einfach mit feiern und so beschäftigt ;)**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews!**

**Und danke an meinen Beta: Sona14**

**Viel Spaß^^**

Dorrien schwärmte währenddessen die ganze Zeit von Marya und seine Stimme verstummte erst, als sie vor Balkans Tür standen. Dann öffnete Sonea diese ohne anzuklopfen und trat ärgerlich ein.

» Ich hoffe es ist etwas wichtiges, Balkan! Ihr habt mir meinen schönen Tag mit Lor-« Der Rest ihres Satzes blieb ihr im Hals stecken.

Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Nicht nach diesen drei langen Jahren!  
Aber so war es!

Vor ihr stand in seiner vollen Größe und Pracht, auch wenn er in Lumpen gehüllt war... Akkarin.

Soneas Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie nun auf ihn blickte.

Sein schwarzes Haar, einst so fein und seidig, hing ihm in verdreckten und verfilzten Strähnen über die Schulter. Die Lumpen die er trug, ähnelten denen die sie während ihrer Verbannung getragen hatten, nur waren diese noch löchriger und waren von einer Schmutzkruste bedeckt.  
Auch sein Gesicht war dunkel von Dreck.  
Einzig seine Augen strahlten wie eh und je.

Und diese Augen blickten sie nun direkt an.

Sonea konnte spüren wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte und ebenso ihr Herzschlag. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht, wie vor langer Zeit vor ihrem ersten Kuss, auf eine gute und berauschende Art und Weise. Es war einfach nur beängstigend wie ihre Lunge nach Luft schnappte und doch weniger zu bekommen schien.  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie in diese dunklen Augen blickte, die wie sie wusste nicht schwarz sondern von einem sehr dunklen Blau waren.

Er war wieder da. Er lebte. Er lebte und hatte sie nicht darüber informiert. Er hatte sie verlassen und sich anderen Dingen gewidmet. Sie war ihm nicht wichtig.

Sie war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren, als sie eine warme Hand in ihrem Rücken spürte.  
Ein kurzer Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte ihr, dass es sich dabei um Dorriens handelte. Er schaute sie besorgt an, schob sie aber gleichzeitig weiter in den Raum.

Sein Blick huschte kurz zwischen ihr und Akkarin hin und her, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr runter beugte und seine Lippen in die Nähe ihres Ohres brachte.

»Tief einatmen Sonea. Alles ist gut. Ich bin da und ich pass auf dich auf!«, flüsterte er ihr sanft zu, seine Hand noch immer auf ihrem Rücken.

Sie blickte ihn panisch an. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn an der Robe griff.

» Ich kann das nicht!«, flüsterte sie zurück. Sie wollte nicht einen Moment länger hier bleiben.

» Oh doch, du kannst. Wir gehen jetzt darüber zu Balkan und setzten uns auf einen der Stühle. Dann hören wir uns an was er zu sagen hat und danach verschwinden wir wieder. Und ehe du dich versiehst, bist du zurück in deiner Wohnung. Wenn du willst passe ich dann den Rest des Tages auf Lorkin auf. Aber wir werden jetzt darüber gehen. Du hast schon schlimmeres durchgestanden, kleine Sonea. Das hier ist nichts!«, flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Sonea blickte ihn noch einmal in die Augen, ihre eigenen nass von den nahenden Tränen, bevor sie nickte und sich nach einem tiefen Einatmen wieder zu Balkan und Akkarin umdrehte.

Die beiden hatten den Austausch schweigend betrachtet. Balkan mitleidig, da er wusste, wie schwer es für die Schwarze Magierin sein musste. Akkarins Augen jedoch füllten sich mit Eifersucht, als er sah wie nahe Dorrien seiner Sonea kam. Wie er seinen Mund ganz nah an das Ohr seiner Sonea legte.

_Habe ich denn noch das Recht sie mein zu nennen?_

Er wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Er wusste, dass es für sie ein riesiger Schock sein musste, ihn jetzt hier zu sehen. Aber er konnte sich bei weitem nicht ausmalen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte.

» Lady Sonea, Lord Dorrien...«, durchbrach Balkans warme Stimme endlich die Stille. Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der Stühle vor seinem Tisch. » Setzt euch doch bitte!«

Dorrien übte einen leichten Druck gegen Soneas Rücken aus und schob sie beide vorwärts. Ihre Beine bewegten sich nur zögerlich und als sie kurz vor Akkarin stand verweigerten sie ihr ganz den Dienst, so dass Dorrien sie die letzten Meter wirklich schieben musste. Ihren Blick hatte sie die ganze Zeit gesenkt, nicht in der Lage Akkarin anzublicken. Er hatte ihr Herz auch so schon genug gebrochen, sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen was sie alles verloren hatte.

Akkarin betrachtete sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, wand sich aber mit einem Stirnrunzeln ab, als Dorrien ihn finster anblickte.

Als sie alle saßen, breitete sich erneut eine drückende Stille in dem Raum aus. Sonea sah die ganze Zeit starr auf ihre verkrampften Hände und bemerkte so nicht wie Akkarin sie musterte.  
Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, wie er erleichtert bemerkte.  
Ihre Haut war noch immer in dem gleichen, leicht dunklen Ton, ihre Haare immer noch weich und glänzend, die Augen noch immer rund und strahlend in ihrem sanften Braun. Doch ihr Körper war erwachsener geworden. Das einst dürre und eckige Mädchen war einer Frau mit wunderschönen Rundungen gewichen. Ihre Hüfte verband in einem für Akkarin perfekten Bogen ihre schmale Taille und ihre schlanken Beine. Ihr Gesicht hatte nun all seine kindlichen Rundungen verloren und wirkte beinahe aristokratisch in den Zügen ihrer hohen Wangen, ohne dabei in geringster Weise hart zu wirken. Im Gegenteil. Es verlieh ihr eine wunderschöne Weiche die durch ihr nun langes, in Wellen fallendes Haar, betont wurde.  
Doch die Art wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie stolz zur Tür herein gestürmt war, ihr Charakter, hatte sich nicht verändert.  
Sie war wunderschön geworden, aber sie war noch immer die Sonea die er kannte.

In seiner verträumten Musterung, nahm Akkarin nicht wahr, wie auch er gemustert wurde. Dorriens Blick schien sich in seine Seite zu bohren, als der Heiler versuchte irgendeine Gefühlsregung in Akkarins Blick zu sehen.

Balkan sah sich die drei Menschen vor sich schmunzelnd an. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst und für manche Anwesenden gar verletzlich, hätte er leise gelacht. Aber er wusste, dass er seiner Schwarz Magierin hiermit weh tat. Aber er hatte es für nötig gehalten, sie in kleiner Runde über Akkarins Wiedererscheien zu informieren. Nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, verdiente sie es, dass ihre Gefühle nicht vor der ganzen Gilde bloßgestellt wurden.  
Er hatte Dorrien dazu bestellt, weil er wusste, dass sie jemand vertrautes um sich brauchen würde. Balkan kannte Sonea inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ohne Dorrien nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie Akkarin gesehen hätte aus dem Raum gestürmt wäre.  
Er kannte Sonea gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie, auch wenn sie immer stark und selbstbewusst wirkte, sehr sensibel und verletzlich war. Besonders wenn es um Akkarin ging. Und er verdankte ihr zu viel, als dass er ihre Schwäche ignoriert hätte.

Irgendwann räusperte Balkan sich und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich. Auch Sonea sah endlich von ihren Händen auf und schaute in sein Gesicht.

» Ich denke uns interessiert uns alle, warum Akkarin wieder hier ist. Oder eher _warum_ er noch lebt und wo er die ganze Zeit war.« Balkans Augen bohrten sich in Akkarin, doch der ehemalige Hohe Lord gab unter dem Blick nicht nach, sondern legte nur leicht seinen Kopf schief.

» Das lässt sich sehr kurz zusammenfassen.«, begann er mit einem Schmunzeln. Sonea musste beinahe würgen, als sie es sie es mitbekommen hatte, schaute er sie nicht einmal an und in dem Moment verstand sie, dass er sie wirklich verlassen hatte, auf Grund fehlender Liebe. Erneut füllte sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie schaute schnell wieder auf ihre Hände, während sie Akkarins warmer Stimme lauschte und in ihrem Leid zu ertrinken schien.

» Noch bevor Sonea Kariko damals getötet hatte, schickte er einen Gedankenruf an mehrere Ichani los. Ebenso an mehrere andere Sachakaner und ich wusste, dass es hier nicht enden würde. Also zog ich sofort los und kümmerte mich um die anderen Sachakaner. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich alle gefunden hatte. Als ich dann nach beinahe ein und ein halb Jahren zurückkehren wollte, lies mich einer der reichen Kaufmänner zu sich bringen. Er hatte von der Invasion gehört und ebenso von ihrem Misserfolg, doch er wusste, dass dieser Sonea und mir zuzuschreiben war. Also versuchte auch er, wie die Ichani und Sklaven zuvor, aus meinen Gedanken die Schwachstellen der Gilde zu lesen. Das nächste Jahr verbrachte ich in seiner Gefangenschaft, die ich«, sagte er mit einem Blick auf Balkan der den Mund schon zu einer Frage geöffnet hatte » nicht näher erläutern werde. Es war nicht, sagen wir, nett. Nach diesem Jahr verhalf mir jemand, der so wie ich denke auch während der Invasion geholfen hat, zur Flucht. Ich konnte allerdings nicht direkt nach Kyralia zurückkommen, da der König die Pässe bewachen lies aus Furcht Kyralier könnten eindringen und sich für die Invasion rächen. Also verbrachte ich das letzte halbe Jahr damit einen Weg zurück zu suchen.« Akkarin blickte kurz zu Sonea rüber, um zu sehen wie sie auf seine Geschichte reagierte, doch ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände gesunken.

Balkan räusperte sich erneut und lenkte ein weiteres Mal die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich.

» Euch ist bewusst, dass ich einen ausführlicheren Bericht benötige nicht wahr?«, hackte er nach und sah Akkarin streng an. Dieser nickte nur müde und setzte erneut an, doch wurde er von Balkan unterbrochen, der in mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen brachte.

» Aber das reicht auch noch im Laufe der Woche und auch nur schriftlich. Ich denke, dass macht es leichter für uns alle. Jetzt denke ich, brauchen wir alle erst einmal eine kleine Pause und Ihr Akkarin, wie mir scheint, erst Mal ein warmes Bad, Bett und Essen. «

Der Hohe Lord stand auf und streckte sich. Er war dabei etwas weiteres zu sagen, als er von einem Gedankenruf unterbrochen wurde.

_\- Sonea!_

_\- Tess?_

Sonea blickte zum ersten Mal seit langem auf und starrte in die Luft. Akkarin schaute kurz erstaunt zu ihr, verwundert über die Vertrautheit in den Stimmen der beiden Frauen, bevor er sich wieder auf das Gespräch konzentrierte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihn wohl kaum etwas anging.

_\- Du musst Lorkin sofort holen! Er hat hohes Fieber und ich kann ihn nicht hier bei all den anderen lassen!_

_\- Ich komme!_

Sonea sprang auf während Akkarin sie mit einem düsteren Stirnrunzeln betrachtete.

Wer war Lorkin? Und warum versetzte sein Fieber Sonea in so eine Hektik und offensichtlich, wie er ihrem Blick entnahm, auch Sorge.

» Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit dir Sonea...«, sagte Balkan leise aber bestimmt, und hinderte sie so am hinaus Stürmen. Sie drehte sich fassungslos zu ihm um und er gab fast unter ihrem zornig funkelnden Blich nach. Er kannte diesen Blick nur all zu gut und er hasste es am anderen Ende dieser Augen zu sein, wenn sie so schauten.

» Ich werde ihn holen gehen, Sonea.«, bot Dorrien an und verließ dann, nach einem zustimmenden Nicken von Balkan und Sonea, eilig den Raum.

» Was wollt ihr noch?«, fragte sie wütend.

Balkan seufzte.

» Sonea, wir wissen beide, dass Akkarin schwer verwundet war, und nicht ohne Hilfe hätte fliehen können...«, begann er und setzte sich wieder.

» Ich war dabei einen Ichani zu verfolgen, wenn ihr das andeuten wollt was ich denke!«, giftete sie ihn an. Wie konnte er es wagen sie von ihrem kranken Sohn fernzuhalten und sie länger als nötig in einem Raum mit Akkarin zu lassen. Diesen versuchte sie, gekonnt, zu ignorieren, aber es wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute schwerer. Denn ihr Herz verzehrte sich noch immer nach diesem Mann, auch wenn er sie verletzt hatte.

» Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du ihn geheilt hast. Aber ich weiß, dass Rothen zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Einzige in Akkarins Nähe war, in folglich geheilt hat, und wir wissen beide, dass Rothen so ein Geheimnis niemals vor dir hätte geheim halten können. Deswegen gehe ich wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du von Akkarins Überleben wusstest?!«

Sonea nickte, ihr Blick in wenig reuevoll.

» Zumindest Anfangs...«, murmelte sie leise.

» Dann werde ich dich bei der Anhörung, die wie uns hoffentlich allen klar ist, stattfinden wird, als Zeugin benötigen. Bis dahin wird Akkarin in deiner Residenz untergebracht.«

Sonea starrte ihn entsetzt an, dann huschte ihr Blick zu Akkarin und zurück zu Balkan.

» Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?!«, fragte sie entgeistert und ihr wurde allein bei dem Gedanken schlecht.

» Ich fürchte doch. Bis das neue Quartier fertig ist, haben wir keine anderen freien Räume. Und Akkarin wird einen Platz zum Schlafen brauchen. Außerdem denke ich, dass ihr zwei euch aussprechen müsst!« Bei den letzten Worten blickte er sowohl Sonea als auch Akkarin düster an.

Sonea starrte ihn einige Minuten einfach nur böse an dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll zu Akkarin, in ihrem Zorn zu aufgewühlt um in dem Moment verletzt zu sein.

» Gut!«, spuckte sie aus. » Aber nur bis das neue Quartier fertig ist!« Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Balkan.

» Ist das alles?« Balkan nickte müde und winkte sie und Akkarin raus. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Austausch stumm und, angesichts Soneas Entsetzten über seinen Wohnplatz, verletzt angehört und folgte nun der wütend stapfenden Frau hinaus aus dem Gebäude.

Sonea drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihm um, oder nahm auf eine andere Art Notiz von ihm, sondern stackste stur in Richtung ihrer Residenz.

Auf halben Weg kam ihnen Dorrien entgegen, in seinen Arm einen schwer atmenden Lorkin und sofort verpuffte ihre Wut und sie eilte besorgt zu ihrem Sohn.

Sanft legte sie die Hand auf seine Stirn und schickte sofort einen Strahl heilender Magie in seinen Körper. Dann nahm sie ihn behutsam aus Dorriens Armen und küsste seine Stirn.

Akkarin schaute irritiert zu Sonea. Er wusste nicht, warum sie plötzlich nicht mehr zornig war und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Kind in Dorriens Armen galt. So weit er aus ihrer Gestik lesen konnte, liebte sie diesen kleinen Jungen abgöttisch und der Kuss auf dessen Stirn bestärkte diese These nur.  
Er vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Kind um Dorriens oder Jonnas handelte, doch als das Kind seine Augen aufschlug und zu Sonea aufblickte, war es wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

Diese braunen Augen. Augen die Akkarin zu gut kannte. Soneas Augen.

» Mama...« Akkarin hätte das verzweifelte Aufschluchzen des Junge nicht hören müssen, um zu erkennen, dass dies Soneas Sohn war.

Sein Herz zog sich scherzhaft zusammen. Das Kind war an die drei Jahre alt. Wie konnte seine Sonea ein Kind in diesem Alter haben? Hatte sie ihn betrogen? Sich so schnell über seinen Tod hinweg getröstet?  
Sein Körper begann zu zittern und er war kurz davor sie anzuschreien. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas anders auf.

Die Haare des Kindes, lang und schwarz und... den seinen so ähnlich.

Akkarin keuchte auf und Sonea fuhr zu ihm herum, ihre Arme schlossen sich automatisch um Lorkin, als wolle sie ihn beschützen. Der Junge starrte gebannt auf den Mann vor sich, der ihn schockiert ansah. In Soneas Blick flackerte kurz Resignation auf, als sie das Erkennen in Akkarins Augen aufblitzen sah.

Das Kind in den Armen der Frau die er liebte, war sein Sohn.

-  
So das war's für heute.  
Und damit verabschiede ich mich für heute. Bitte seid nicht zu böse auf mich und hinterlasst doch bitte ein Kommentar *-*


End file.
